Second Mirkuleon Empire
the second mirkuleon empire is the current mirkuleon empire. It is ruled by a new line of bearborn emperors, it is far more democratic than its older counterpart Name The 2nd mirkuleon empire is not the nation's official name, it is instead just refered to as the mirkuleon empire, its native name translates to Mirkuleon's empire. The word mirkuleon is in reference to the dominate mirkuleon people of the empire. The nation's full cerominal name is the Holy Imperium of mirkuleon holds, the Emperor's full title is his holy majesty the Emperor of mirkuleon holds and protector of the Noluk hold. This is due to the Noluk hold not being an official hold of the Empire but instead a crown protectorate and is not considered part of the Empire but still has no goverment and thus the Emperor acts as a default ruler Flag The 2nd mirkuleon empire has a range of different flags as there has been no agreement on a national flag. Since the military is divided into seperate legions for different holds, these legions use their hold's flag rather than any of the national flags. The most internationally recongised mirkuleon flag is the crown atop the mountains representing the monarchy and white mountain. This is called the Imperial flag, the rival to this is the crowned bearborn banner is the Emperor's standard. founding and history The second mirkuleon civl war and the dwarven crisis where the main causes of the coming of the second mirkuleon empire. The first mirkuleon empire had fallen during the dwarven crisis as this had rendered all technology useless and forced the world back into the late iron age. The mirkuleon empire was fragmented into various independent states for 1830 years until the republic of elderhold under a parlimentarian goverment managed to take over old Imperial territories, the dark mountains, elvelnands etc to form the mirkuleon commonwelth in 1890 the heir appareant to the mirkuleon throne Kevousalar of Bearborn with various other pro royals led an uprising caused the noble revolt. This led to the second mirkuleon civil war which ended with a royalist victory. This ended the defeat of commonwealth and republican armies by the royalist army and their forgien supporters. Kevousalar was crowned Kevousalar V Geography The mirkuleon empire is a country filled with high rocky mountains, tundra, taiga, huge plains of just ground rock which go on for miles, tundra as well as large forested regions and feilds. The weather during winter goes below freezing with tempratures reaching -80 degrees in some northern regions, snow often falls around one meter thick during winter, some areas to the north. Spring is often cold and chilly with gale force winds coming down from the north. The summer times are often warm and light with some parts of it enjoying 24 hour day light. The southern provinces a primarly covered in rain forests these lands have hot and long summers with wet monsoons and damp autumns and winters. constitution The consititution was an agreement of middle ground between Freeland and the mirkuleon empire after the Great war. The consititution was meant to both bring peace and democracy to the empire but also for it to keep its traditions and power. The first draft of the consitution which was created after the end of the overthrow the mirkuleon republic was written by a councal made up of the king of Freeland, the king of Silsia and the president of new Freeland as well as Kevousalar V. All the man signed the consititution and give ten key rules in which the empire must be goverened by. The consitution is codified and it may only be changed by the Emperor himself. economy The main resources of the empire are its ores and oils. As well as its cheap labour force made primarly of slaves and serfs who work the farmland. Whilst independent herdsman use pastoral land. Various types of land manipulation has caused there to be more farmland to feed the growing population. The empire has been forced into isolation due to it being kicked from the brotherhood of nations.This has forced the empire to adopt a form of attempted attaturky to gain economic power. The empire is home to large coal and gas reserves found in the dark mountains as well as oil wells and mining plants in the eastern ocean. The empire is also rich in iron, gold and uranium which its citzens often mine usually without protection. Due to the trading isolation buisness competion in the mirkuleon empire is incredibly low and most buisnesses are bankrupt or simply have been shut down. The goverment nationalised all industry since no one us could take care of it and uses slave labour. The economy despite all this is going strong with gdp of roughly 3 quadrillion making it the third richest country, this is due to its large size and its resources. Forgien buisness are often tempted to build factories and to mine as they can use slave labour, however they must give part of their earnings to the Empire. The mirkuleon empire does more trade with private companies then they do with national goverments and mostly illegal although some groups they do trade with legally. Demographics The total estimated population of the empire is fifty five billion and three hundred and ten million making one of the most populated countries in old land after the kwaakw empire, new donber and Elpam. The reason for the high population is the high birth rate with most families having at average ten children, this primarly due to likely hood of children dying and the low levels of literacy in the country. territory The Mirkuleon empire is split into holds each ruled with their own cheiftain. The cheiftain's are the hold's representatives in the upper Imperial court whilst the people of the hold vote for a politician to become that hold's represantative in the lower parilment, the parlimentary reprensantative has power depending upon the percentage of the empire's population which lives in the hold.The hold's have their own armed forces called legions which are under the command of their cheiftains. Together the legions create the mirkuleon grand army which is under the supreme command of the Mirkuleon emperor. Holds cannot legally leave the Empire as this would be act of treason and is banned in article two hundred of the constition. Each Hold as a clan which acts a sort of royal family, these clans are often related through blood and marriage to each other and to the ruling Bearborn clan, this is to prevent kinslaying among the nobility. The holds beyond the western sea (new silsia, samaqatland, occupied areas of new Donber and New Freeland and Yaldar) all under the crocodileborn clan attempted to form their own empire named the western mirkuleon empire, thus starting the third mirkuleon civil war which was essentially a second world war due to its size however it only really had two state combatants the other armies were mainly irregulars and gurrilas made up of the rement human forces. culture The Mirkuleon culture is based around adventure and surivival. Folk songs tend to be about boys trying to survive in the mirkuleon wilderness.These include the man of the rocks and other songs. Classical music is also highly enjoyed by mirkuleons in particular urban wealthy elite. The mirkuleon empire is known for its various opreas and orchestra. Orchestras often play in the middle of the city for money as musicians tend to be fairly poor as they are often just highly trained servants of various lords. In fact indepedent bands and singers are a rarity. When it comes to female singers mirkuleons are fairly hypocrical as female mirkuleons have the ability to sing high notes and have softer voices then their male counterparts and so are often prized but singing is seen by mirkuleons for women as something a prostitute does. Art never really caught on with the mirkuleons who saw at as distracting, the only paintings really produced by artists are personal portraits of various Emperors often after their deaths out of vague description. Movies and radios are geared more towards proganda and education rather than entertainment with only around one in one hundred families owning a radio. goverment and politics The legislature The legislature of the Mirkuleon empire is made up of the Imperial diet which is located within the capital of White mountain. The Imperial diet is made up of two houses, the hereditary house of cheiftains and the the elected house of commons. The House of cheiftains is made up of the hereditary war cheiftains who rule the various holds, its power is to debate the legislation written by the House of commons, it can amend or reject laws written by the House of commons. The house of cheiftains is not very restricted but is under the supreme command of the Emperor who is also cheiftain of Elderhold. The House of cheiftains tend to meet every year since the cheiftains have to govern their own holds. Cheiftains prefer to send their sons to represent them in the House of cheiftains. The lower house of the Imperial diet is the house of commons, the house of commons is made up of the Local elected representatives, called Electors. The electors who belong to different political parties are voted in by their party who are then voted in by the people of the hold to represent them. The house of commons writes up laws and debates political issues. The lower house is subordinate to the upper house, the upper house can sack electors if they do not like them. The executive The executive is made up of the cabinent and the Imperial court, the cabinet are the various viziers led by the grand vizier who are chosen by the Emperor often they are noblemen or military officials. The executive it has the ultimate authority to enforce laws and to abdicate laws. the executive can dissolve parliament and it has supreme power over the judicary. The Imperial court is made up of the Emperor and his adminstrators and his sons, the princes. The Imperial court has supreme authority over all of the various hold's parliaments. There are also various banned parties. The commonwealth party, (anti monarchy, pro commonwealth) was banned after the civil war Communist party (closely alligned with TSR (toch socialist republci) was banned for being anti monarchist military The military spending is around 4% of GDP of around three quadrillion so 120000000000000 ulucurs The Vizier of war is directly reponsible for the military budget and is advised by the various Supreme legionnary marshals on how to spread it out. Since different holds require different types of weaponary for example Samaqatland is landlocked so it does not need to have much on naval spending whilst the Lion's rock islands requires way more in the terms of naval spending as it is a series of islands. Forgien armies of conquered territories are often completely decimated, with every soldier being either killed, or made to work in unarmed auxillary units. 52% of mirkuleons are males and around 62% are either in the military on active duty or with cerominal roles, thus it has 17831944000 military personal however practically all mirkuleon men are on the draft and reserve military training during their education. Despite all these impressive statistics it is not a standing army directly controlled by the Emperor instead, the legions are controlled by the cheiftians of holds who serve as supreme legion marshals but who are loyal to the Emperor. The Emperor is the supreme legion marshal of the Elderhold legion and western central lands legion. More than half of all weaponary is produced within the mirkuleon empire.